


Sorry，I love you（原名：人间四月天）

by welcome2dgy



Category: CaptainAmerica：the winter soldier
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2dgy/pseuds/welcome2dgy





	Sorry，I love you（原名：人间四月天）

每年进入七月，纽约的天气就像烧烤的滚水，突然弹到一个沸点，就连夜晚的风都夹杂着湿热的潮气。这时候大部分白领会选择淹没在有冷气的办公室，就连调皮捣蛋的年轻人也都纷纷收起了滑板单车，改为了室内活动，当然也有喜欢在烈日里挥汗如雨的热血青年，比如Sebastian，一个尽职尽责的美国演员，在接下来半年多没有打戏工作的情况下依然选择了每天泡在健身房，连他的健身教练都被他感动了，但是说真的，如果Stan不是24小时有一半都赖着不走，他可能会更感动。  
“有心事？”教练Don摇晃着半瓶子蛋白/粉砸到男人对面，由于他的体型，说砸一点也不夸张，Sebastian维持着原本的姿势，只是稍微抬了抬眼皮，他手里的烟就快烧尽了却一口没动，反而像个雕像那样单手托腮目测远方。  
Don笑着摇了摇头，脸上尽是调侃，“你不说就算了，反正困扰年轻人的问题无外乎就是工作和妞儿...”在Sebastian凌厉的目光下教练果断选择了闭嘴，然后拎着他那半瓶子蛋白/粉又离开了。  
Shit！！！！有时Sebastian真的很想朝着好莱坞那几块巨大的牌子竖中指，他厌恶了配合公关传些蹩脚的绯闻，厌恶了应酬投资人和他永无止境变换着的女伴，厌恶了出门总要戴帽子，更厌恶那些地下停车场里见不得光的约会。  
我的生活简直就像一团黑洞！  
Sebastian总会这样看着远方问自己，为什么是我？为什么是他？他自认为不是个喜欢患得患失的男人，骨子里甚至还有些冲动与任性，可爱情让人变得不可理喻，像冬天离群的候鸟渐渐迷失在人造的温暖中无法自拔。

他和他的同事，美国队长，好莱坞甜心Chris.Evans做了七年的同事，也许后来可以算朋友，尤其在拍摄完美国队长2，他们的关系因为黑寡妇和猎鹰变得突飞猛进，有时候一个团队总得有人做推手，感谢Anthony的酒，以及Scarlett超冷的笑话吧，Sebastian和Chris这对电影里的青梅竹马，生活中的泛泛之交，终于保存了彼此的电话在手机里。  
“看吧，我就知道他俩还不熟。”这是后来Anthony偷偷和女人交换的信息，Scarlett表示并不理解男孩子之间的交友方式，女人难道不是在第一次见面交换过喜欢的口红色号后就能要来对方所有的联系方式吗？  
然而即使有这样多的助推手，Chris和Sebastian还是只能算作泛泛之交，真正让他们关系改变的是美国队长2的一次宣传活动，Chris在台上不停的说着Sebastian是个如何甜蜜的男人，当然没人当真，除了坐在电视机前面举着牌子嚎叫的迷妹们，现场所有演职人员都懂这规则，Sebastian也懂，所以他没有感激涕零的扑到Chris的胸肌上抹眼泪，直到晚上剧组结束宣传去酒吧聚会，Chris输了游戏，所有人起哄让他回答一个真心话，问到他上一次表白，他笑着指了指身边的东欧男人，“就是这家伙，我下午才在全世界面前和他表白了。”  
？？？？？  
Sebastian没喝多，他们才刚走了两轮，一瓶龙舌兰将将见底，这是他听过最幼稚的搪塞，他举起酒瓶笑着压了一口，然后Chris不知道哪根筋搭错了，他抢过Sebastian的酒，在对方仍然湿润的唇上迅速夺走了一个吻，还带着麦芽的味道。  
好吧，Chris喝多... ...  
尖叫声简直要把Sebastian的耳朵捅破，可他也没觉得这有什么，单说那个吻，他演过那么多Gay，论起和男人接吻这事，在座的他称第二就没人敢抢第一。  
而说到感情，Sorry...他可不觉得Chris暗恋自己多年现在终于按耐不住内心的小宇宙开始爆发了。  
所以Chris真是个既输不起游戏又容易喝多的家伙！  
但也正是因为那个吻，他们就像终于一起手拉手结伴上厕所的女学生，开始学会了如何做朋友。  
在后来的宣传活动中Chris更加卖力且毫不吝啬的夸奖Sebastian，而Sebastian也会很懂“规矩”的夸回去，反正民众和制片方都喜欢合作演员之间其乐融融的氛围，还能顺便炒点花边新闻烘托人气，何乐而不为呢。  
美国队长2结束后有很长一段时间Sebastian在忙着泡/妞儿，他在欧洲玩的不亦乐乎，Chris却在本土不停的宣传体育和忙着拍自己的电影，简直是教科书一样的上进青年，Sebastian偶尔也能通过网络看到这位好同事的信息，还顺便科普了一下Tom.Brady本赛季的表现，然后意外发现自己的女性好友和对方竟然保持着不为人知的神秘友谊？他得赶快八卦一下这事...  
“别告诉我你和Nina是刚认识的？”  
Chris因为在洛杉矶和纽约有时差显然还没睡醒，声音都带着一丝困倦，沙哑性感的令人浮想联翩，Sebastian果断挂掉了电话，扰人清梦可不是他的做派。  
一分钟后他接到了对方的视频信号，但Chris...似乎是坐在马桶上？“如果你不方便我可以等一会？”他想笑但委婉的忍住了，因为他的同事还顶着一头乱发在打哈欠，“意大利好玩吗？”Chris拖着腮问。  
“哇哦~你看到了？”Sebastian没想到对方也关注了他的花边新闻，在Chris那么“忙”的情况下，这让他感觉还不赖。  
“这么大阵仗想不知道都难。”  
“我猜是Anthony告诉你的！”  
“重要吗？”  
“哦别这样Chris，你现在语气活像个捉奸的老公。”  
Chris被这比喻逗笑了，这下他彻底醒了，他揉了揉自己的乱毛，回身按了冲水键，“我喜欢坐在马桶上醒盹，相信我，什么也没有。”  
“你跟我解释这个干嘛？”Sebastian也笑了，说的好像他是个不上厕所的仙女儿。  
“你还没回答我，意大利好玩吗？”  
“就那样，白天到处都是人。”  
“所以你夜里才出来？”  
“我的导游说夜游罗马才是最棒的。”  
“我知道，之前去拍过广告，拖到很晚为了找个餐馆，不过为什么你会请导游？”  
“呃...请导游很奇怪吗？等等！好像跑题了，我在问你怎么会和Nina那么熟？！”Sebastian懊恼的瞪着面前的小对话框，然后毫不意外的看到对方笑的不怀好意，“看看现在谁更像个捉奸的妻子？怀疑我和你的闺蜜有什么暧昧不清的小把戏吗？她可是带了伴儿去的宝贝儿。”  
“Fuck you Chris！”Sebastian不得不把手机架在一个碗上才能对Chris做出双手中指的动作，期间手机还倒了一次，他又重来一遍才成功，这举动更是逗得Chris前仰后合。  
“好了我的小蜜糖，我和你的闺蜜没什么关系，是Scott和她认识在先，这个圈子小的可怜，说不定哪天你就会发现邻居Tom叔叔其实是某个合作多年的演员的父亲，这就是好莱坞，现在我得洗个澡了，还是你想看着我洗？我保证你的流量不会白费。”  
Sebastian留了个眼白给他就匆匆结束了通话，他又不是没见过那家伙的身体，好吧，三角地带的确有所保留，他们的剧组还没那么丧心病狂。  
这件事过了没多久，Sebastian就见到了视频里的男人，用Chris的话说，这次回波士顿除了看比赛，还专程来看他爱吃醋的妻子。  
“等我的妞儿从帝国大厦排到了布鲁克林大桥，你想约我可得趁早。”Chris能够想象电话另一边Sebastian的得意劲，那小子在这方面似乎比其他东西都开窍，欧洲人天生的浪漫细胞？  
等Chris真的到达约定地点时，他身边还跟了两个陌生人，Sebastian没太多惊讶，毕竟他们都知道这又不是真的约会，Chris来纽约当然也不是专程为了看望他，只是他没想到对方会把工作带过来一起分享。  
“这两位是Bryan.Buckley以及Winston.Rauch，”Chris先是和Sebastian介绍了他的同伴，随后又将Sebastian推到两人面前，“Sebastian.Stan，my Bucky。”  
Sebastian对这个莫名其妙的开场还有些茫然，但他依然礼貌和对方握了握手，好在Buckley和Rauch看起来都很开朗，他们性格随和，而且名字也很耳熟，Sebastian发誓他听过，尤其是前者，但怎么也想不起来了，他开车载着Chris和他的伙伴们来到预定的餐厅，一路上Chris都在和对方聊天，他就像个负责开车的司机，既搞不清状况也不插不上话，最后只能沉默的握紧方向盘。  
侍者将他们的餐具摆好时Chris依然没有询问过他任何意见，这让他有些尴尬了，他甚至感到坐立难安，直到他们全部点好了菜，包厢门被关上，Chris才说明来意。  
“Buckley是我的老朋友，超级碗的广告导演，Rauch是位编剧。”  
Sebastian在听到超级碗三个字时突然灵光涌现，难怪总觉得这名字耳熟，感谢那些个不眠之夜的科普吧，他现在总算想起来了，“我可没少听说你。”  
“你也看橄榄球？”Chris倒不知道这个，Sebastian从来没提过，他好像更多的是和Anthony讨论篮球和桌球。  
为了不让话题尴尬，Sebastian撒了个谎，他说身边的朋友总会讨论，在赛季来临时。总不能说我为了了解你的喜好特意搜索了Tom.Brady和超级碗吧？！！这行为听起来简直就是个暗恋直男的基佬。  
Chris随着超级碗的话题聊了会这个赛季爱国者的表现，等前菜快吃完时他们才开始转入正题，原来小天使Chris是带着福音来的，这位超级碗的广告导演准备拍摄一部体育题材的黑色喜剧，现在他们还缺一名男主角，而Chris推荐了他，这位昔日的合作伙伴。  
Sebastian沉默的消化了一会这条消息，说不惊讶那是不可能的，他知道冬兵一角令他名声大噪，但这之中可不包括来自同事的倾力帮助，他还潇洒的躺在曼哈顿的安乐窝里挑选那些电视剧角色时，他的队长已经开始帮他过剧本了？？  
晚餐快结束时他们约定了下次和女主角见面看剧本的时间，然后Buckley和Rauch就先一步离开了，为了电影的准备工作，他们还要赶飞机去另一个城市，包厢里就只剩下Chris和Sebastian两人，Chris没说话，他在等Sebastian先开口，说实话他并不知道Sebastian喜不喜欢这个故事，反正他本人是挺乐意出演的，只可惜外形差距过大，Chris喜欢这些小制作，带着点挖苦讽刺的喜剧，或者柔情蜜意的文艺片，但如果Sebastian不喜欢，那他也只能自己承担这个后果了。  
“知道吗Chris，你总是带给我惊喜。”  
“比如？”  
“比如你喜欢坐在马桶上和人视频！”  
Chris现在可没隔着视频坐在马桶上，他就坐在Sebastian隔壁，正好方便施暴，房间里的笑声引来了外面的侍者，他们不得不装的一本正经和对方解释有个爆笑视频真是本年度最佳...  
从餐厅出来Sebastian想再续一轮，看的出Chris的兴致也很高，或许他们还可以叫上共同的神秘伙伴Nina，可是有人的手机在这时候响了，Sebastian抱歉的打了个手势跑到车外去接电话，Chris听不见他在说什么，只看到对方在昏暗的街灯下翘起的嘴角。  
原来不知不觉间他已经了解Sebastian撒娇的样子，这让他自己也很惊讶，好像认识的足够久了就会自然而然的读懂对方的一切，等Sebastian再回到车上时，Chris已经抽完了半根烟，他开着车门倚靠在那里，说不上在想什么，像极了一个思考中的雕像。  
Sebastian用手肘碰了碰他，说已经约好了地方，他的妞儿也会去，Chris笑了笑把没抽完的烟扔在地上，然后推门走了出去，“来了个急活，你知道我的名气太大了，约我的人从布鲁克林大桥一直排到林肯纪念堂，好好玩吧，替我向她问好。”  
Chris的离开就和他的到来一样莫名其妙，虽然他总是理由充足，但Sebastian就是不能相信，并且他始终认为Chris甩上车门离开的那个动作是经过提前演练的，不然他可真要在帅酷方面甘拜下风了。  
这一晚Sebastian没喝醉，他还有点兴奋，一点说不上来的兴奋支撑着大脑和神经，他泡在浴缸里回想着晚上发生的一切，似乎有些头绪，又毫无进展，最终他放弃了和自己打哑谜，拿起手机给Chris发了一条信息：女孩们都因为你的缺席失望极了，你让我多喝了好几杯酒。  
Chris的回复速度令Sebastian措手不及：下次补偿你: )  
补偿我什么？？？Sebastian满头雾水，更多的龙舌兰还是妞儿？他没有继续追问，这有点蠢，像个小学生智力问答，他们都喝了酒，至少在Sebastian的认知里，所以酒话说说就算了，难道要他在下次见面时把手机举到Chris的面前说你还欠我一顿补偿吗？他甚至都不知道Chris欠了他什么，他只不过是一句酒话。  
实际上Chris也不知道他欠了Sebastian什么，他哪都没去，正坐在波士顿自己的房间里看爱国者的回放，威士忌和那些身材火辣的大波妹都没能提起他的兴趣，看来Tom.Brady才是他的真爱。

半个多月后Sebastian独自见了Buckley和Melissa.Rauch，他用一点时间看完了剧本并发表了对角色的理解，甚至没有试戏就通过了面试，他承认Chris是对的，这个角色很吸引他，有点滑头，又不是传统意义上的反派，如果他的表演足够成功，那会帮助他尽快摆脱冬兵的固有形象，做演员这行最怕角色被定位，有些人一辈子只有一个角色能被人记住，他不想这样，Chris也是，所以他们做尽了一切可以摆脱这道光辉枷锁的工作。  
后来他又接拍了梦寐以求的太空科幻题材，虽然戏份不多，但是一次非常宝贵的经历，他和Chris都是宇航迷，从小就希望能做个宇航员，他把这事告诉对方时，Chris说这差不多是每个男孩童年的梦想，然后那家伙就堂而皇之的跑去欧洲探班了，要知道那可是在布达佩斯啊！  
“我说了会补偿你的，瞧~我把自己送了过来。”Chris还是那样风风火火的出现，又急急忙忙的离开，但这一次Sebastian没再被他的来去匆匆所影响，他大部分精力都在拍摄上，他们需要很多特技与类似体操动作的翻滚，为此剧组还请来了很多体操教练指导动作或充当替身。  
Chris出现时Sebastian正在和他的体操指导完成一套失重训练，他大头朝下冲着Chris傻笑，还问对方要不要也上来试试，Chris笑容温和的摆了摆手走去和Ridley.Scott打招呼了，他则继续在半空中愉快的打着滚，直到那男人走回来拽着他的手心把他拉回到地面，然后拖去了休息间。  
“你一下飞机就直接过来了吗？”Sebastian看见了对方身上的包，他脱掉防护头盔，一头卷毛又再次变得凌乱起来，Chris甚至有心替他扒拉几下，但是忍住了，“事实上我已经周游过整个欧洲了亲爱的~”  
Sebastian翻了个白眼，“好的哥伦布先生，请问你今天还有其他安排吗？晚上一起吃饭。”  
“你都这么说了，我还能有什么其他安排！”有时候Chris怀疑Sebastian的客气完全是装出来的，其实他说话不太爱动脑子，遇到难题干脆沉默，等到关系近了你会发现他甚至连装都装的不像。  
整个下午Chris都倚靠在角落的灯箱上看Sebastian完成后面的工作，偶尔去接个电话，或和剧组人员聊会天，这就是名人效应，没人不认识美国队长，他来去自如的就好像自己也是这里面的一份子，Sebastian一开始还担心他的朋友会遭受冷落，谁知道那家伙比谁都自在。  
“你们关系不错啊，Chris.Evans居然特意来探班。”休息时Sebastian的体操教练偷偷问他，是啊，Chris.Evans居然特意跑来欧洲探班，这个问题本身的界限很模糊，他不知道算不算一个试探，只好打着哈哈说队长离不开Bucky都追到欧洲来了。  
全组人哈哈大笑，只有Chris，他嘴角微微翘起，看向Sebastian的眼神里好像有星星在打转，Sebastian不自在的错开了目光，他怀疑自己已经在失重机上转懵了才会满眼冒金星。  
晚上Chris拒绝了剧组的邀请，跟着Sebastian去了一家没什么规模却很地道的匈牙利餐馆，“过去几条街就是马加什大教堂。”Sebastian一边介绍一边叉了块熏火腿肉到Chris的盘子里，Chris不像是会喜欢建筑的那类人，至少他从没听对方聊过，不过他还是尽职尽责的当了把好导游。  
“人多吗？”  
“想去看看？”  
“如果人不多的话，或者也可以来场夜游。”  
“我怕记不住那些小路。”  
“刚才是谁说的队长离不开你，甚至追到了欧洲，所以你去哪我就跟到哪。”  
行吧，这倒是挺Chris的，那家伙一向随性起来没什么原则，他们凑一块就是对疯子，这是导演说的，他们在片场就像两个长不大的男孩，兴致来了甚至穿着戏服跳起了华尔兹，事后Chris解释说那些打斗动作真的太像跳舞了就一时没忍住，至于Sebastian，Sebastian还能怎样，他就会站在队长身边抿着嘴笑，好像所有坏主意都和他无关。  
Chris没说要呆多久，他们吃完饭已经10点多了，可街上的游客还是很多，于是Sebastian又要了些啤酒，“你真的不需要睡会吗？”Chris的眼底正在逐渐发青，他经历了长途飞行，又有时差，Sebastian真的挺担心他呆会会栽倒在大街上。  
“睡不着，闭上眼睛就是那些剪不完的胶片。”  
Chris的个人电影已经陆续上映了，Sebastian自己没参与过电影制作，但可以想象那些沉重的后期与宣传工作，而Chris本身的状况不是很好，他太容易焦虑，这又是他的处/女作，更加可以想象，“我能做点什么吗？”他认真的盯着对方的蓝眼睛，那些星星已经不在，取而代之的是疲惫和黯然。  
“你已经做得很好了Sebby。”  
我已经做了吗？Sebastian在心里问自己，或许朋友的陪伴就是最好的安慰？那Chris肯定比他做得更好，他可是坐了十几个小时的飞机专程来看你的啊，这次没有工作，也没有能够顺便的理由。  
最终因为考虑到Chris的身体状态，他们只是随便走了走就回了酒店，Chris说他根本没预定房间，他只订了早上的机票。  
Sebastian惊讶的说不出话来，Chris.Evans从美国往返欧洲，辗转了三十几个小时只为了和他吃顿饭？  
“告诉我你在开玩笑，或者你回去就看医生Chris，我是认真的。”  
Chris知道他是认真的，但他只是笑着揉了揉Sebastian的头毛，和他想象的一样柔软，“还有4个小时我就得出发去机场了，我能在你的沙发上将就一会吗？你说的没错，我开始困了。”  
Sebastian还能说什么呢？他一把扫开床上的衣服将Chris扶了过去，那家伙已经站不稳了却还在逞能，“第一次做的不好又如何呢？你看我，之前拍过的片子自己从来不看，但是我不能不做，因为我热爱这个，所以不停尝试并坚信总有一天会接到好的角色，你也一样Chris，你只要记住自己为什么这么做就够了，其他问题就留给其他人去考虑吧。”  
之后Chris有没有回应他Sebastian已经不记得了，他只记得Chris均匀的呼吸，还有颤动的睫毛，像个终于哭累了睡去的孩童。  
Sebastian坐在那发了会呆，他想思考一些问题，却怎么也无法集中精力，最后只得出Chris明早也许还要用车的结论，并在对方的外套里找到了返程机票，深夜联系了剧组的司机，一边道歉一边约定好时间。  
他承认自己也很疲惫，一整天的翻滚让他四肢乏力，可大脑就像被人塞满了兴奋剂，现在他除了盯着Chris睡觉什么也不想做，Chris甚至没有翻过身，他一定是累坏了。  
这样的不眠夜让Sebastian想起了自己在意大利时的情景，那时他也是因为睡不着开始搜索橄榄球，他打开平板电脑键入“焦虑症”，无数条相关信息呈现在眼前，有些夸张的说辞甚至让他一阵手脚发凉，他赶快跑过去摸了摸Chris的额头，还好温度正常，他甚至考虑过要不要联系对方的经纪人，想想又不知道该怎么解释现在的状况。  
Chris于他们之间的关系里更像一个主导者，他会联系Sebastian吃饭、见面、喝酒，但Sebastian从不主动约他，偶尔FaceTime或发些笑话短信，像和其他好友一样，没什么特别，可Chris看起来就要神秘的多了，他不知道对方每次来去匆匆的真正目的，也不知道他有没有固定约会的妞儿，他喜欢什么样的餐厅，在纽约有没有落脚点，这些Sebastian从来不问，Chris也不说，也许他还没被队长列为“好友”行列，他们的见面在那男人眼里只不过是例行社交。  
距离Chris醒来的时间已经过了一半，Sebastian明早还有个拍摄训练，理智告诉他应该睡了，可他摊在那里执著的一动不动就像在和自己较劲儿，手里的平板还亮着，上面全是缓解焦虑症的方法，他感觉自己也患了病，像个病入膏肓无药可救的疯子。  
快要四点钟的时候Sebastian终于陷入了浅眠，他在将要闭上眼睛前的最后一刻帮Chris设定好了闹钟，他不敢躺在那男人身边，尽管床足够大，但他怕吵醒对方，他希望Chris能多睡一会，哪怕多睡一秒钟。  
最后他和衣靠在对面的扶手沙发里，双腿勉强搭在床沿上，看起来有点像可怜的大型猫科动物。  
四点三十分Chris的手机发出滴滴答答的声音，他困难的睁开眼睛看到房间里的壁灯被调到了最暗，Sebastian蜷缩在对面的椅子里，额头歪靠在椅背上，Chris简直担心他的脖子会断掉。  
他轻轻坐起来，看到床头的字条，有个叫Abbott的司机会送他去机场，费用已经付过了，Chris抓起那张纸条迈步来到Sebastian面前，他弯着身子安静的打量了对方一会，Sebastian看起来已经彻底睡着了，呼吸声有些沉重，显然没睡好，Chris目测了一下沙发和床的距离，放弃了将人抱到床上的想法，他拍了拍Sebastian的脸颊，东欧男人睡眼惺忪的看着他，像只叫不醒的家猫。  
“我走了Sebby，到床上去睡吧。”  
Sebastian乖乖的点了点头，又瞥了眼时钟，看到Chris没有晚点才困难的撑起身体挪到床边，他刚想和对方说点什么告个别，Chris温热的身体已经朝他袭来，将他牢牢的困在了手臂里，“感谢你为我做的一切Seb，回去见。”  
虽然Sebastian被他勒的有点喘不过气，但他还是腾出手拍了拍Chris的后背，他能感觉到那男人又在揉他的头发，不禁一阵好笑，“回去送你一顶假发当圣诞礼物怎么样？”  
“好~”  
Chris居然应和了这个无聊的玩笑话，要不是Sebastian实在太困了，他真想看看那男人转身前的表情，想看看他是不是真的每次和男人说情话都那么自然。  
Sebastian结束拍摄回到了美国时Chris正在马不停蹄的宣传新电影，他们都很忙，忙到没时间再分享一个无聊的八卦或低冷的笑话，忙到那句“回去见”却一直没能再见。  
Sebastian依旧在不工作的日子里挥霍着他的时间和精力，好朋友约了一场又一场，他带着他的妞儿像赶场子一样流窜在纽约的各大街道，光是街拍就上了好几次八卦杂志，后来经纪公司告诉他那是故意安排的，毕竟他今年有三部电影，适当的曝光率是必要的，Sebastian无话可说，他表示理解，但他还是会在深夜无眠时搜索“爱国者四分卫”、“焦虑症”，甚至是“Chris.Evans”，而这一切都像是一个隐藏在深渊中的秘密，不能分享，也无法拿到台面上的小秘密。

再次见面是开始拍摄美国队长3，这一次队长和冬兵终于变得“熟稔”起来，Sebastian觉得这很正常，他和Chris认识七年了，总不能还玩陌生人那一套吧，要知道网络上关于他们的真人小说热点都已经高到难以想象的地步了。  
Chris还曾经开过这方面的玩笑，他神秘兮兮的凑近Sebastian的耳边说“你在某篇文章里简直辣的惊人”，Sebastian嗤笑一声问他在哪个站看的，Chris支支吾吾半天最后也说不出来，这让Sebastian立刻就来了精神，他像个过来人一样揽住对方的肩头，然后交代了一串网站，还警告他千万别看带有PWP标记的文章，保险起见先从基础做起。  
Chris皱着眉倒吸冷气，他只是想逗逗自己纯情的老伙计，结果却招惹了一个老司机...  
快杀青时女孩终于来探班了，她刚和Sebastian碰面，Chris就从老远跑过来热情的打了个招呼，这举动把Sebastian吓着了，他发呆的功夫Chris已经把人迎进了剧组，像个老熟人一样和工作人员要探班证，又给她介绍了很多设备用途，甚至引荐了Scarlett。  
这他妈是我的妞儿！  
Sebastian，或者说冬兵，像个被人遗忘的怨妇，叉着腰看着他的队长，和他的妞儿越走越远...  
“他们之前就认识？”Anthony从拖车里晃出来，一只手漫不经心的搭在冬兵的铁胳膊上喝着汽水，Sebastian没有回答这个问题，因为他自己也有同样的疑问，第一次见面的人会像认识几年的老朋友一样嘻嘻哈哈吗？！  
现在就连Anthony都看出了事情不太对劲，他打量了一下Sebastian的表情，慢慢咧开嘴角“我不介意听更多的八卦~”  
Sebastian只瞟见一口白牙，“我也是！”  
“？”  
“……”  
送走女孩，Sebastian气呼呼的直接敲响了Chris的房门，那男人刚洗完澡，一头金发还湿漉漉的贴在额头上，“嗨亲爱的~一分钟都不愿意和队长分开吗？”  
“走开。”Sebastian推开Chris白花花的肩膀擅自穿过门廊走进了房间，因为生气还撞到了一个边桌，“你不想解释一下自己今天反常的行为吗？”有些事他觉得有必要开门见山。  
然而计划总是被一些意外打破，比如正坐在Chris床边整理票据的经纪人，Sebastian和他对视了几秒，然后十分抱歉的又退了出去，“你怎么不告诉我房间里还有别人！”  
“你倒是给我机会了。”  
“Fuck you Chris！”  
“我听见了小伙子们~需要我清场吗？”经纪人的声音从里屋传来，Sebastian叹了口气，Chris笑着想去揉他的头发被那家伙躲开了，看来事情有些严重。  
“能给我们点时间单独聊聊吗？”他和自己的经纪人说，经纪人也没想到队长和冬兵还有闹意见的一天，他意味深长的看了Chris一眼，好像在说不许打架的家长。  
等房门关上，Chris发现Sebastian正在用他以为最凶狠的眼神瞪着自己，就像美队2里还在到处杀人的冬兵，他被这表情逗得蹲在地上大笑不止，最后不得不双手撑在Sebastian的膝盖上保持平衡。  
“我他妈很好笑吗？”  
“不好笑吗？”  
“你到底笑什么？”  
“那你到底气什么？”  
是啊我到底在气什么？Sebastian突然词穷，气他的同事居然对他的妞儿那么热情？  
还是气他的同事，居然对他的妞那么热情？？  
Sebastian把自己绕糊涂了，这两句话明明一字不差，意思却大不相同，“是我先问你的。”  
“我在笑你的表情，和那个网红猫真的很像。”说完还抬手捏了捏Sebastian的嘴角，可能是想帮他抬回去，结果被Sebastian拍红了手背。  
“不是说好了第三部就没有家暴了吗？”  
“你还真跑去看那些文章了？”Chris架着他的胳膊，两人半心半意的过了几招就推搡到了床边，Sebastian继续装的很生气一样瞪着他，其实他也知道这问题很蠢，关系好的不会跟你计较，关系浅淡的会觉得你无理取闹，如果再尴尬一些，他的演艺生涯将从此和Chris.Evans再无交集，但他就是想第一时间来质问Chris，想要面对面的站在他眼前，至于谈话的目的，他自己都没计划好。  
Chris松脱了钳制住Sebastian的手，抓过一条毛巾开始擦头发上的水珠，Sebastian干脆靠在床头继续瞪他。  
“别用那么热切的眼神看着我Sebby，我今天累坏了，改天好吗？”  
“去你的Chris！别想转移话题。”  
“好吧，我以为上回爽约的事让你没面子了，所以这次应该热情一些。”  
“一些？”  
“吃醋了boy？”  
Chris的话如醍醐灌顶，Sebastian发现自己好像并没有吃醋，他就是有些...有些说不清道不明的小情绪，他甚至感觉这里面Chris占的成分更多一些，但他不敢往下深想，有些事一旦坐实，全无转圜余地，所以他选择绕开那个岔口，假装看不见它。  
“没错小伙子，以后离我的妞儿远点！” 他想象自己是个小痞子那样对Chris高声呼喝妄想宣誓自己的主权，结果Chris顺手把湿毛巾扔到了他脸上，然后隔着那些柔软的棉质纤维将他已经长长的头毛揉成了一堆水草。  
“操/你的我刚吹干！”  
“你可以再吹一次。”  
于是Sebastian不得不在Chris的房间里又吹了回头发，他们闹来闹去居然又过了午夜，这都怪Chris，还有他喜欢揉别人头发的奇怪癖好。  
电影没多久就杀青了，女孩再没出现过，他们约好在另一个城市碰面，可Sebastian却不再那么期待，他更喜欢呆在组里，和Anthony、Scarlett、Robert...还有Chris呆在一起，他喜欢这个剧组和剧组里的每一个人，好吧他承认或许喜欢Chris更多一些，毕竟他们认识的最久...  
看吧，他最终还是没能绕开那个岔口，在即将通过时转身看到Chris就站在路的中央，像布达佩斯那晚蜷缩在他床上时一样无助的看着他，他不能就这样走开，他无法做到就这样转身离去，他唯一想做的竟是回身轻轻拥抱那个男人。

“你猜我要去哪做宣传了？”  
时隔两个月，Sebastian主动给Chris发了条有意义的信息，对方却迟迟没有回复，他猜也许时间不对，可等了一整天手机还是安安静静的躺在那，Sebastian不是那种死缠烂打的人，对女人如此，对朋友更是如此，何况他都还不知道自己算不算Chris的朋友。  
这件小事在几轮酒过后就被他忘了，没人会去惦记一个普通朋友的日常问候，我习惯了随遇而安的生活，他对自己说。  
Chris是在一天午后突然出现的，那会他正在收拾行李，那男人打电话说已经到了纽约，他实在走不开便给了对方自己公寓的地址，一小时后对方敲开了他的门，Sebastian正在烫西装，见到Chirs也没有激动的大喊大叫，他已经习惯了。  
“有人好像不欢迎他的队长？”  
“你总是出现的这么突然。”  
Chris无奈的朝他笑了笑，“行程不太固定，还有之前没回复你的信息我很抱歉。”  
“得了吧，我知道你没有。”  
Chris本想开口解释什么，但Sebastian已经去帮他拿饮料了，他四处打量了一下这间公寓，浓郁的北欧风格，灰白的冷色调，和Sebastian在社交网络上经常出现的火红背景完全不同，看来他没有和女孩同居，这是Chris的第一个想法。  
“要上去看看吗？”Sebastian将一瓶复合果汁递给他，用下巴指了指楼上。  
“方便吗？”Chris还是没忍住试探性的问了一句，结果Sebastian只是咬着瓶口冲他笑，他知道自己多话了，于是不再追问，任由Sebastian把他领到了二楼，“这房子还挺大的。”  
“是吗？可我觉得和比佛利的半山别墅根本没法比。”  
“你是在挖苦我吗Sebby？”  
Chris斜睨着身旁的男人，那家伙已经笑得眯起了眼睛，他看到那些叠起来的眼角细纹突然很想伸手抚平它们，就像抚平Sebastian杂乱的卷发一样，他想做的事越来越多，忍耐力也越来越好，“等你从中国回来可以去洛杉矶找我，看看半山别墅是不是真有你想象的那么大。”  
“你知道我要去中国？”  
Chris没回答他的问题，只是迈步走进了Sebastian的书房，床边有个望远镜，和他在波士顿的那台很像，“这个型号已经不生产了。”  
“挺懂行啊，这是我上中学时的第一件考试礼物，虽然有点年头了，但性能超棒。”聊起各自己感兴趣的话题时他们总有说不完的话，其实Sebastian挺喜欢和Chris见面的，他们从没有过冷场的时候，Chris的性格在他不装酷时基本上就是个大号孩子王，他喜欢“欺负”剧组的女演员，喜欢和剧务开玩笑，甚至跟导演恶作剧，有时还会问一下Sebastian有什么好点子，吓得他一个劲的摇头说自己可是个乖乖仔，干不来这个。  
所以Sebastian觉得星座这东西还是挺准的，双子座的Chris真的有好几副面孔，一会是开朗乐观的美国大男孩，一会是多愁善感的文艺青年，还有那个控制欲超强的霸道同事，他说不清哪个Chris更好，但总有一面是吸引他的，让他愿意和这样那样的Chris亲近交谈，他不知道Anthony有没有见过这些Chris，又是如何同每一个Chris打交道的。  
那天下午他们聊的有些久，久到Sebastian注意到时间时已经过了几个小时，天都暗了，“咱俩可真能说。”  
Chris也看了看表，“是挺晚的了。”  
“去喝一杯？”  
“一小时后我要去见一个投资人，非常难约。”  
“那你就穿这个去？”Sebastian看着对面那个T恤衫配牛仔裤的家伙，实在不知道该不该操这个闲心。  
Chris低头打量了一下自己，“没有老气横秋的条纹，也没有污渍，还是新买的。”  
……  
“我不是说你的衣服不好，而是你不觉得场合不对吗？”  
“可我不喜欢穿正装。”  
对于这个解释Sebastian无话可说，他将Chris拉到一楼，那套刚烫好的西装还挂着架子上，“我们的码差不多。”  
Chris没接话，只是用眼神打量了一下Sebastian的身体，没开灯的房间让他看起来有点色眯眯的，“我觉得差挺多的。”  
“要比比看吗？”  
看吧，幼稚对话大比拼又开始了...Sebastian在内心朝自己翻了个白眼。  
可不知道Chris是不是当真了，他就真的当着Sebastian的面开始脱上衣，而Sebastian下意识的动作居然是转过身...  
这反应可真他妈Gay到家了！  
“是你自己主动放弃的，可别怪我没给你表现的机会。”伴随着窸窸窣窣的衣服落地声，Chris火热的气息就吹在Sebastian的耳边，他竟然感到有些滚烫，“我只是没兴趣和一个男人比屁股。”  
感谢上帝他们没开灯...Chris的眼睛一定有镭射功能，Sebastian感觉自己整个人都快冒火了。  
当Chris穿着Sebastian亲手烫好的西装走出曼哈顿的公寓时天已经黑透了，他们在玄关处拥抱告别，不同于上一次，这回他们都是清醒的，Sebastian清楚的看到了那个男人的表情，他总觉得Chris还有些话没说完，但Chris已经钻进了计程车，那男人隔着车窗朝他挥手时，他甚至也有了同样的想法，“我还有些话没对你说完”。  
而那套西装至今没有还回来，它一直被挂在比佛利的半山别墅中。  
后来Sebastian在黑暗里坐了很久才想到，他想对Chris说的是：我已经和女孩分手了。

对于Chris飘忽不定的行踪Sebastian只能透过网络了解一二，有时他会突然出现在波士顿，有时又是好莱坞的公益酒会，Sebastian一直想问他后来有没有去看医生，每天这样飞来飞去身体是否还能承受，可他没有勇气，人们更多时候不敢面对的并非是外界，而是自己，他还在那个十字路口徘徊着。  
“我还以为你一直都是双的呢伙计...”一次聚会后Sebastian真挚的好伙伴Charles借着酒劲对终于“敞开心扉”的他这样回答。  
我靠...Chris不会一开始就觉得我他妈在暗示他吧？！  
Sebastian这辈子从来没鄙视过任何一个基佬，哪怕是那些在酒吧里磕嗨了借机向他揩油的醉汉，可他开始鄙视自己了，他不排斥和Chris.Evans发生些什么，他做好这个准备了，但他不能接受的是Chris把他当成了一个管不住下半身的花花公子，看看他之前的所作所为就知道了，刚送走女伴儿就跑去对方房间里过夜...就算不是一整夜。  
“我可是个洁身自好的好小伙儿！这在好莱坞已经不多见了！！”  
“你喝酒了Seb？”  
Chris回过来的短信如同一杯冰水浇在了Sebastian满是酒精的脑子里。  
我/操...他终于知道什么是更糟了。  
那一夜他睡的十分不好，总感觉有个长着大胡子的男人就坐在床边看着他，这画面换了别人可能挺惊悚的，但如果那家伙还有一双温柔的蓝眼睛，并且每次注视着你的时候都充满了海水一样的柔情…Sebastian觉得那可能预示着已经没有什么转圜的余地了，他必须朝路中央走过去，哪怕等待他的是洪水猛兽。  
他拖着宿醉的身体登上了最早一班飞往萨凡纳的班机，短信发出去的时候Chris应该还没起，但是他来不及等待那条揭示命运的回复了，空姐提醒他必须关机了，他坐在最靠窗的前排，为了避免让任何人认出自己。  
航行没有用去太多时间，他感觉自己的脑垂体还是膨胀的，迈出机场的那一刻Sebastian才有些后悔，可是想想又觉得自己不是打开先河的那个人，Chris才是坐了十几个小时飞机去欧洲探班的鼻祖，那么他这两个小时在“好朋友”的定义里显然微不足道了起来。  
他调整了一下背包肩带，里面除了日用品还有一本根本没打开过的文学书，有些刊物你在购买时总觉得她就是书房里不可或缺的那一本，无论如何也该拥有，可买回去才发现始终无法读完，他因为喜欢逛纸制书店，所以在这件事上太有发言权了。  
那本书里有一句话说得很对，也是他这次不计后果跑来探班的敲门砖：“不在任何东西面前失去自我，哪怕是教条，哪怕是别人的目光，哪怕是爱情。”  
他已经为爱情迷失了太多，他变得不再洒脱，不再干脆，甚至有些躲藏，他顾虑了那么多，又牺牲了那么多，最终却还是要直面自己，直面Chris这些年来带给他的影响。  
他忐忑的按开手机电源，好几条未接来电和短信涌了进来，Sebastian看着那些个熟悉又相同的号码，心里像莫名开出了一朵花，连这海滨城市的微风里都夹裹着香甜。  
Chris帮他安排好了酒店，但因为拍摄安排不能马上来接他，这已经是他认为最好的安排了，他也不希望那男人为了自己影响剧组进程，他像个游客一样压低帽沿混入等车的队伍，然后一条条打开Chris的短信重新阅读。  
那家伙激动时不喜欢长篇大论，他会迫不及待打完一句话就赶快发送，好像晚一些对方就不想再看了似的，Sebastian为此发笑，并不痛不痒的心疼了一下Chris每个月的通讯费，看得出他很期待自己的到来，连和剧组小演员愉快相处的情景都匆忙描述了一番，大有汇报工作的架势。  
“我已经拿到你留在前台的房卡了，晚点见。”Sebastian在把自己扔在柔软的大床上之前先和Chris汇报了行踪，他侧过头看向窗外远处平静的海洋，困意终于席卷了他连续兴奋了几十个小时的大脑，他竟然在这陌生的城市生出一种归属感，无法形容，也捕捉不到。  
Chris和剧组吃了些东西就匆忙赶回了酒店，经纪人以为他只是累了便没有多心，他攥着手里那张不属于自己的房卡紧张的有些发抖，像个回到了十几岁时的青涩少年，他站在门口强迫自己做了几个深呼吸，然后轻轻敲了敲门，里面没人应答，他本来不想擅自破门而入的，可又担心Sebastian发生什么意外，毕竟他们至今没能有过一个完整的沟通，不是你发短信我没空看，就是你拨打的电话已关机，Chris活了这么大才算明白杞人忧天的道理。  
他小心翼翼的走进卧室，看到Sebastian连外套都没脱就躺在那睡着了，眼底有些浓重的黑眼圈，东欧特色让它们更加明显了，Chris走到窗边替他拉上窗帘，厚重的遮光布让明亮的室内立刻陷入午夜一般。  
Sebastian听到响动，他睁开眼睛时发现梦境和现实竟然有种不真实的重合感，那个大胡子就坐在自己面前，离他不过寸许。  
“Chris？”  
在那些无数个胡思乱想的失眠夜晚，Sebastian或许也曾在半睡半醒间呢喃过这个名字，但从未得到过回应，他嘴唇阖动，眼睛里盛满了柔软的惺忪，Chris摸了摸他额头的卷发，嘴角始终挂着模糊不清的浅笑，“别跟我说你还没醒酒？”  
Sebastian摇了摇头，他的脑子的确还没有完全清醒，可他知道这绝不是一时冲动。  
“酒精让我更好的学会了思考。”  
“所以你想清楚了一些事？”  
“是的。”  
“是什么？”  
在来的路上Sebastian假设了无数种可能的解决办法，比如Chris把他当成醉汉轰出去怎么办，Chris觉得这只是个玩笑搪塞过去怎么办，Chris接受了他的告白于是他们俩傻乎乎的不知道接下去该干什么时怎么办...  
当无数种假设塞满一个半是酒精半是慌乱的大脑时，Sebastian选择了直觉，他的手指还放在柔软的床垫上，黑漆漆的房间放大了他的另一面，他试探性的用蜷起的指关节蹭了蹭Chris的手心，Chris没反应，还是微笑的看着他，他认为这足以算作是一种鼓励了，他挑起来的嘴角分明是告诉自己“我已经做好接吻的准备了你还在等什么”。  
“我今天下午没有拍摄安排。”  
“什么？”  
Sebastian想的太入迷了，以至于他完全没听懂Chris的话，等他不再沉迷于那些自我幻想时发现自己蜷起的手指已经勾住了Chris的食指，他的脸有些发烫，不是出于胆怯或害羞，而是单纯的有些激动。  
“如果你想说的话很多却不知道从何说起，我是说，我有一整天的时间。”  
Sebastian张了张嘴，他的确不知道该从何说起，好像一时间也没什么好说的，他能想到的他们之间唯一没有来得及说出口的话就是这一句了，“我分手了，就在那次...”  
Chris是个不错的聊天对象，他可以无声的倾听，也可以给你更多的意见，并且从来不会打断你，这还是第一次，他抽出被Sebastian勾起的手指，然后穿过那些他一直钟爱的卷发，将那个本来打算喋喋不休的男人拉到自己面前，吻住了他的嘴唇。  
好吧，现在Sebastian找到了最好的解决办法，他根本不用说任何一个字，Chris要的或许很多，但在他看来仅仅是一个吻，他从来没有在接吻这事上感到过眼眶酸胀，好像这是一件多么了不起的壮举，他的手指用力绞紧了Chris的t恤衫，当Chris从他的嘴唇上离开时，他仍然埋在对方的脖子里，“I am sorry Chris...I am so sorry...sorry...”  
Chris抚摸着他因为激动而哽咽的背，没有给予任何回应，只是不停的吻着他的卷发，他们就这样像两只劫后余生的眷鸟，安静的靠在彼此身边很长时间。  
等Sebastian终于平静下来，Chris再次吻了他，这次他们都找回了节奏和技巧，Sebastian甚至偷偷想过接下来要不要做点什么？但后来他们什么也没做，只是抱在一起安静的聊天，因为Chris出门拍戏不会随身携带润滑剂，Sebastian更加不会...  
但是这个问题第二天就被很好的解决了。

萨凡纳的海滩很干净，人也不多，Sebastian在白天偷偷去过一次，还拍了张照片发到网上，这事遭到了经纪人的一顿炮火，他的经纪人跟了他十几年，早就摸透了他那点心思，在他分手之前她就曾经暗示过Sebastian凡事想清楚后果，等他从乔治亚州回来时，他告诉经纪人他已经想清楚了，他必须这样做。  
最终他还是在爱情里丢失了自我，周围人对他的变化有目共睹，但他觉得这变化不坏，除了衣着品味方面...  
后来Chris收养了一条狗，Sebastian喜欢狗，他之前也听过East的事，等他从中国回来时Chris要连续参加几个活动，半山别墅不再是个敏感话题，他堂而皇之的住了进去，开始替男朋友照顾狗儿子...  
但年轻人的冲动总要有人买单，Chris的经纪人在知道这件事后扔给了他一沓公关账单，并告诉他这些计划是半年前就列好的，以他现在的身价绝不止这个数了。  
这是没办法的事，他们身上还都背着好几个电影合约，眼下最明智的选择就是服从安排，可当美国队长3的宣传期开始之后，公关账单已经涨到了一个惊人的数字，倒不是说他们心疼那些钱，而是Chris的经纪人真的无法再承受那些心惊肉跳的报道了，他只是个打工的。  
最终Chris还是妥协了，Sebastian见过那个女人，在萨凡纳的片场，她们关系还不错，Sebastian在一次给Dodger洗澡的空档简单听了下那份合约，他没发表太多意见，这种事情说多了都是无可奈何，Dodger反而像个人精似的扭过头舔了舔Sebastian的下巴，不知道是不是想安慰一下他另一个主人，“你的狗比好莱坞有人情味多了。”  
“是我们的狗！”  
公关文稿发出后Chris一直配合的不是很积极，经纪人劝过他几次，但他还是不痛不痒甚至没有回应，Sebastian这段时间为了避嫌一直躲在纽约不能再照顾Dodger，可怜他们的狗儿子也要被送回波士顿，好在波士顿离纽约只要三个小时的路程，Sebastian还是总能抽空去给它洗个澡，Dodger似乎非常偏爱Sebastian的挠痒痒的手法...  
现在已经进入七月，纽约热的像个火炉，Sebastian猜波士顿也好不到哪去，Dodger大概每天都要在凉水里滚几圈再到草坪上和泥，他想念他的小狗，可他最近不能离开纽约，Chris首度携“新女友”亮相，他不能去冒这个险，只能一天天发些健身视频作为自己的不在场证明，要不那些巨额的公关费又得打水漂了。  
“过来Dodger，和Mom say hi ~”  
“管好你的嘴Chris！”  
“你知道当我面对你时管好嘴总是最难的。”  
“……”  
还好通讯费要比公关费便宜很多，他们可以像这样日复一日插着电源线讲那些肉麻的情话和无聊的八卦，然后再依依不舍的争论谁先挂断电话更明智，或者干脆Chris的文艺病发作，一定要隔着电话彻夜倾听对方睡着后的呼吸声...反正爱情总是让人变得盲目又愚蠢，甚至不顾一切，可爱情恰恰就是他们之间的唯一，再无其他。

 

end


End file.
